


Percy Jackson aka Fish Stick

by pots_the_giraffe (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pots_the_giraffe
Summary: For your entire life you are able to hear everything your soulmate hears from conversations to the music they’re playing. Most of the time the conversations are a dull whisper in your ear and it’s basically eavesdropping that you can’t control, however when they’re playing music, you can hear the song almost perfectly as if you’re the one listening to it. Other times, when you have headphones in, it projects whatever it is that you’re listening to into your soulmates ears as well and depending on your soulmates music taste it is either a blessing or a curse.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 134





	Percy Jackson aka Fish Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This may be terrible but i hope you enjoy anyway! Also Percy's chaotic music taste is based off my own mess of a taste in music.

Jason Grace was sitting in class trying to take notes on the Civil War trying to ignore the conversation playing in the back of his head which was becoming increasingly more difficult as the people’s voices continued to rise until he could hear everything his soulmate was saying.

“Just leave him alone, would you?” His soulmate shouted.

Jason would’ve been more concerned about the amount of fights his soulmate got into, or stopped, he supposed (the guy was like the bullying police), but nothing ever seemed to happen to the guy that was too critical and there wasn’t really anything he could do about it anyways.

“Fine Jackson, take your stupid friend and tell him to stop picking fights.” The other person said.

Over the years Jason had gotten used to hearing his soulmate getting into fights and Jason had an idea about who he was since there weren’t too many guys at his school with the name Jackson, whether it was the person’s first or last name. Jason probably would’ve been able to figure out who his soulmate was sooner if it weren’t for the fact that the guy seemed to have hundreds of nicknames ranging from the most common, Seaweed Brain, to ones that were probably thought of on the spot like Fish Stick or Pre-Sushi, the nicknames were always weird and always fish related but Jason recognized some of them because he’s overheard some of his classmates talking about someone named Seaweed Brain but Jason never had the courage to ask who that is.

Jason was a decently popular guy though he only ever hung out with the same 2-3 people, his best friend’s Piper McLean and Leo Valdez and Sometimes his sister Thalia. Jason always got into the top 5 grades wise at school so he was pretty smart though he almost always came second to a girl named Annabeth Chase who he had in most of his classes though he didn’t know how she does so good because she’s almost always reading one book on architecture or another despite her struggle with the words was obvious due to her Dyslexia. Jason was also pretty sure she knew his soulmate because she constantly talked about how “Seaweed Brain needs to learn to stop picking fights with bullies,” and how Jason knew it was because he may or may not listen to other people’s conversations a lot.

Jason had stopped questioning why his soulmate never seemed to attend class a long time ago so when he heard the song Last Resort by Papa Roach playing he didn’t think much of it though the song was rather depressing and made Jason question why his soulmate played it so often.

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine._

The next song was one he hadn’t heard his soulmate play before and he wrote it down to add to his soulmate’s playlist he’d made. Actually Jason had several playlists for his soulmate because damn did that guy have such a varying taste in music; his soulmate would go from listening to a song like Dynamite by Taio Cruz to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. The song his soulmate would definitely be going in his “Soulmate’s Depressing Playlist”.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Recently Jason has started to play his “Cheering Up His Soulmate” playlist whenever his soulmate was feeling sad which Jason assumed how he was feeling based on the songs his soulmate was listening to either that or his soulmate just had a depressing taste in music. 

Jason tried his best to sneakily remove his phone from his pocket and plugged his earbuds before putting one in his ear and playing his playlist.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

The first song that came on was a good one and it usually seemed to make his soulmate feel better, or that’s how Jason interpreted it at least. The song was The Middle by Jimmy Eat World and it was one of his favorite songs that used to always make him feel better which is why he had added it to the playlist.

Jason noticed that his soulmate had paused his music, probably to listen to whatever it was that Jason had started playing. In the pause between the end of the song and the next song the playlist was going to play, Jason heard his soulmate turn on another song so like his soulmate had done for him, he paused his playlist and listened to whatever song his soulmate was going to respond with.

They did this sometimes, almost like having a conversation but just with whatever songs they could find.

_I don't wanna live/ I don't wanna breathe/ 'less I feel you next to me,_

Comatose by Skillet. Jason was never sure where to put the song because it’s a lot like a love song but it was also loud and could certainly fit with the rest of the depressing songs his soulmate played sometimes.

Jason was about to play another song when he heard his teacher clear her throat from in front of his desk and Jason looked around the room and noticed that everybody was staring at him. “Mr. Grace, I know how fun it is to play songs with your soulmate, trust me I do, but it is not an acceptable thing to do in my class so I will be seeing you in detention this afternoon, now please put your phone away.”

Jason did as told and when doing so he could swear he could see Annabeth whispering to the redheaded girl next to her while sending looks to Jason and then to the phone in her hand with wide eyes.

A couple of minutes later the song High School Never Ends (the Bowling for Soup version) was playing in the back of his mind and he knew his soulmate was doing it and the song summed up perfectly how High School is.

_Four years, you think for sure/That's all you've have to endure/ All the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks/ So superficial, so immature_

Percy Jackson often got antsy and bored sitting in class and learning, he shudders just thinking about it, so that’s why he ditches class looking for stuff to do as often as possible. During class time is when the bullies usually did their thing, while the teachers were busy and not watching the halls so it was a win win, Percy got something to do and the other kids got someone to stand up for them.

Percy was playing music while strolling through the halls, quietly though as to not disturb his soulmate too much. While walking down the halls Percy spotted a random kid holding another kid, Leo Valdez Percy realized, against the wall and Percy immediately started heading towards them. Percy would’ve done it for anyone but Leo was friend’s with Percy and had helped him when he had been struggling in woodshop.

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly/ I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

The school’s counselor had told Percy several times that he got a thrill out of the danger of picking fights but they also said that stopping bullies wasn’t the worst outlet for his anger.

After a shouting match and maybe throwing a punch or two, Percy got the bully to leave Leo alone and after giving him a half nod, he went about his way to the bathroom where he would listen to music until his next class period started.

Percy was sitting on the edge of one of the sinks listening to his “Anger” playlist when he heard another song playing in the back of his head and so he paused his music listening to the song his soulmate was obviously to make him feel better. It made him smile and his heart skipped a beat.

They went back and forth playing songs while Percy was texting Annabeth about what was happening because they were best friends and they told each other these things , when suddenly his soulmate stopped playing music. Percy just assumed his soulmate had other things to do like schoolwork (gross), when he got a text from Annabeth.

“Oh my God, Jason Grace just got detention,” the text read and Percy rolled his eyes.

“And? What’s that got to do with me?” Percy barely even knew Jason because he was on the smarter side of things and had most of his classes with Annabeth.

“He was listening to music in class!” Was her response.

“Okay and? A ton of kids probably listen to music in class.” Percy wasn’t stupid, he knew what Annabeth was trying to get at but it was one of the most unlikely things he’d ever heard.

“Fine then, start playing a song and I’ll ask him what song he’s hearing. This isn’t a coincidence Percy, you know there’s no such thing.”

“Fine, I’m putting on the song… uhhh… Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.” It was the first song he thought of for some reason so he just went with and he started playing.

“You’re such a weirdo, Seaweed Brain, but I’ll tell you what he says.”

_You’re so fine/ I want you mine_

Jason really wasn’t sure what to expect to be the next song his soulmate was going to play but he really wasn’t prepared to hear a rather lively, “Hey! Hey! You! You! I don’t like your girlfriend!” Jason noted that whenever he met his soulmate he was going to need to have a talk with them about their music taste.

What was even more unexpected was when Annabeth turned around from her seat that was one row up and across from his and threw a piece of paper at him.

“What song do you hear right now?” It said in Rachel’s loopy and slightly lopsided scroll. Annabeth must’ve had Rachel write it for her.

“Girlfriend by that one girl who did the song Skater Boi, why?” Jason didn’t know the girl’s name and didn’t exactly have the time to figure it out before the teacher caught them. Jason quickly folded the paper up again and tossed it back to Annabeth who was obviously expecting it.

Jason watched as Annabeth pumped her first below her desk and text someone while Rachel scrawled another message on the paper before passing it back to Annabeth who threw it at Jason, who unfolded it and read the new message.

Percy really wasn’t sure what to do now that he knew who his soulmate was. Annabeth had almost immediately responded with a, “I was right, it is him, I mean he doesn’t know the name Avril Lavigne but he knew the song. You guys are meeting at the one tree by the football field after school, you know the one.”

Percy really shouldn’t have allowed Annabeth to do anything because he on a regular basis didn’t like Jason because he for one, taller than Percy (only by an inch but still) and two, he was really good looking (not necessarily a bad thing) and Percy never knew what to do with himself.

In order to prepare himself for the conversation that was to come, he decided to skip his last class of the day and instead went to sit by the tree until school was over.

“So you’re the Fish Stick that I’ve heard so little about.” Jason said. Percy wasn’t really sure what he was expecting but he knew it was his soulmate because he could hear his own words lightly buzzing through his head. Percy was sitting on the ground leaning against the tree and Jason could only describe him as a skater. His hair, a dark black was streaked with blue, and was messy and chaotic though it seemed to fit Percy’s music taste, and probably his personality too. His eyes reminded him oddly enough of really dark green apples, and the ocean too. “I think we need to have a talk about your music taste.”

Of all things Percy was expecting, it certainly wasn’t to be called Fish Stick and to be called out for his music taste but it could’ve been worse.

It was safe to say Jason got another couple of days of detention for skipping his first one but it was all good because Percy was in detention as well for skipping class.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ tumblr](http://potsthegiraffe.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Percy Jackson aka Fish Stick 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724265) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
